


KILL NERO

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Summary: 尼禄快疯了，他追查了好几个月的变态杀手就这么大摇大摆地上他家来共进晚餐，哦，还带了一瓶好酒。他每喝一口都怀疑自己会被毒杀。他应该要求保护，要几个保镖守着他的房子。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	KILL NERO

“我去他妈的上帝啊。”尼禄咕哝，他迟到了将近一刻钟，还把三明治吃得满脸都是。克雷多给了他一个威胁的眼神，手指扫了一圈下巴。

“啥？”尼禄抓抓脸，把碎屑弄掉了。“喔多谢。”

“我以为我们在谈什么重大凶案？”V给了他一沓资料。彩图占了大半，图片大面积印着暗红色。尼禄露出超恶心的表情。

“靠，够疯的。”尼禄吃掉最后一口，开始翻看纸张。“你想去现场看看吗。”克雷多问。尼禄眨了眨眼，抓起自己的工作证和外套。

这是在郊区的大宅，尼禄对又高又宽的门厅啧啧称奇：“我一辈子都住不上这种地方却要给他们跑一辈子的案子。”

到处都是DNA的痕迹，尼禄打量现场，两只酒杯，没有任何擦拭痕迹的门把手，客厅墙面前坐着本案的主角。死得透透的大企业家，情趣手铐，口球，脑袋上顶着个苹果被咬了一口，厨房里全套刀具钉在墙上，其中两把刺中目标，分别在胸口和耳侧。离墙三米远反放着一把椅子。

尼禄惊呆了。他扭头对痕检科的兄弟说：“所以他们先一起共度了小半个良宵然后搞了这出变态玩意儿。”

“他甚至还一边杀人一边吃，”尼禄捡起椅子腿边的空杯。“呃——草莓圣代？”

——

“我认为他是一个跨国连环杀手。”尼禄看起来亢奋的过头，他一整晚没睡，眼下两轮乌青，白板笔的墨汁沾在他手指头上。

这是他们的“疯子杀手”干的第二单，他国外交官在纽约被自己的领带勒死。幸存的女伴连夜移交回国。尼禄用他那点儿可怜的权限去调了记录，他发现这人干的活儿多得惊人，假如被撅出来必成世纪之最。

他的顶头上司指派他作为外勤人员。

尼禄的表情古怪极了，他把一个巨大的笑容用严肃包住，眉毛不自然的压着。废话他当然高兴飞了！维吉尔！派他！去跟进！那个超传奇的维吉尔！

他直接被安排好行程，装备先进，花销全公款。该死的他做够文件报告了，现在立刻就该出发。

——

但丁在快餐店点了份披萨，被告知没有草莓圣代这个选项。心情瞬间down到最低点。在他离开去医院的路上碰到了一对抢劫的黑哥，用把小刀把他顶进小巷子。

“呃，我赶时间。”但丁几乎叹气，他老老实实地张着手让搜身进行。“别挠我痒痒，认真的。”

对方用英语要求他转过身来，于是但丁在转身的时候把他掼到墙上，颈椎断裂发出一声脆响。他抓住了另一个，在一辆无辜小车路过的时候一脚踢了出去。

“呕。”但丁发表感悟。

他赶到医院，弄了套白衣服，和一个短头发的年轻人在自动贩卖机相遇。

“你先。”尼禄放弃法语，他讲得磕磕绊绊，没有日常用语小册子在无法对话。对方回他一个微笑，口语浓重地回他：“美国人？”

“呃，是。”尼禄让开。医生投了一张皱巴巴的纸币，摁了几个键，机子嗵一声掉出来一罐牛奶。医生捡起罐子朝他挥手道别：“祝你在巴黎玩得开心。”

当尼禄带着两罐浓缩咖啡回到病房时，所有人都已经死了，到处都是红的，看守的警卫歪头歪脑地瘫在地上。护士倒在床边，他的保护对象摔在地上，呼吸不经口鼻而是气管上的大口，动脉血滋出来一柱。她瞪着眼睛荷荷地喘了几下，尼禄连滚带爬地冲过去摁住那道血口，他拽过床头的紧急呼叫键狂摁，仿佛这样就能把这可怜姑娘的命给捞回来一样。

凶器是一把小刀，提取到的指纹和惯犯对上号了。

“但是那对狗娘养的死在三个路口外，一个在围墙上磕断了脖子，另一个冲到路中间找车撞他。”

尼禄被放了三天假，他让人失望了，就在他从三楼走到二楼买罐咖啡的时间，一个男人，精神变态，高大，善于改变自己的外形，能完美融入环境，就这么大摇大摆地走进去杀了——等等。

尼禄对着自己的笔记本呆滞了将近两分钟，他跳起来破口大骂，把天上的父指进女表子的窝，把照片和报告甩的到处都是。

维吉尔见了他一面，尼禄带着他厚重的笔记本去，当他从包里掏出来的时候差点因为动作的粗鲁而散架。

“你不用给我看这些。”维吉尔点了两份一样的早餐，示意年轻人先放开案子。尼禄紧张得要死，他讷讷地把笔记本摆在桌边，喝了一口杯子里的柳橙汁，对着碟子里的香肠面包茄汁黄豆尽可能地优雅，他用脑子里最后一根线绷着自己不要一口吃掉一整块肉。

该死的太好吃了。

然后他发现对方一口未动。茶少了半杯。

他尴尬地放下刀叉，维吉尔从报告中抽出一部分注意力给他。

“所以你见到他了，尼禄。”

——

“尼禄？就是这个小家伙？挺可爱的。”崔茜吃着男人给她做的煎肠。但丁靠在吧台，他松松垮垮地系着睡袍的腰带，露出来一大片肌肉紧实饱满的胸膛。但是他的接头人一个眼神也不给他。

他们登录了这男孩曾经就读学校的官网，随随便便的在毕业照里把他翻出来。

“你不可以去找他玩。但丁。”女强人眯着眼睛抱臂看他。

“呃——。”但丁缩了缩肩膀，他抱着小小的榨汁机。“你害我分心了。我把戒指掉进去了。”

“那就不要开它。”崔茜命令他。

榨汁机发出声响，金属和金属相撞把透明机身砸出裂痕。“抱歉，你说迟了。”但丁给了她一个超真挚的表情，漂亮的蓝眼睛浸满歉意。

榨汁机破碎的时候他们还在对视，戒指被甩到地上，切碎的苹果和黄桃像一场飓风席卷了整个厨房。

“靠。”崔茜不想再理他，她翻了个白眼，把牛皮纸信封扔在桌上。“零花钱，ID，不许再去找他。”

等接头人一离开，但丁就从门背后拽出来一只行李箱，小，拉杆，很旧但是干净，标签上写着男孩的名字和地址。他打开翻找，白色衬衫和牛仔裤占大部分，还有几件T恤，一件夹克。

无聊。但丁合上那个箱子。

——略过一大段——

尼禄心情超差。该死的航空公司不知道把他的行李箱发去哪了，他回到美国一个星期也没等到他的箱子，里面有他大部分的衬衫，他投诉了几遍，几乎用音量杀死接线员。他想找点事情分散下注意力，于是他没有拒绝邀请。

他现在只想赶紧他妈的回家。这里空气差得可怕，把脑袋升到顶都呼吸不到氧气，烟味被人堆挤得浓稠，灯光照得尼禄两眼昏昏，他想穿过舞池离开，刚刚的两杯烈酒让他烦躁不安，这会儿愈演愈烈。

当他某一次回头时，但丁终于被发现了。他们隔着人群互相对望，紫色的镭射灯在男人的面容上打下冷峻的阴影，让他的五官看起来更加深邃。尼禄像被水封住了感官，他每一次呼吸都能合上对方的节拍。但丁给了他一个微笑，没有情感填充的空白表情。

尼禄当然去追他了，他粗鲁地剥开人群，被痛骂声包围，那混蛋快得像鬼魂一样。最后尼禄被人一拳撂倒在地，他呻吟着移动，视线和听觉化成一汪烂泥。

该死的他穿着我的夹克。尼禄最后的意识告诉他自己。

“你被药了。”V给他看化验单。里头尿检明晃晃地写着阳性。尼禄低声痛骂，他今早上才被人从局子里领出来，磕药还挂了彩，真他妈丢人。

维吉尔依旧要求见面，他在局里洗了个澡，匆匆忙忙赶去餐厅，他不知如何描述这个男人，极度自负，喜欢炫耀，没有半点人性，做这些事情甚至是为了消遣。维吉尔对此并未做出评价，他安静地听完，给了尼禄一些无关紧要的建议便结束了这次会面。

隔了一天他们收到报告，在尼禄被药的那个迪厅有辆车停了两天无人开走。起初他们以为是哪个酒鬼忘在了这，直到他们透过车窗看到了后座上的人。

“该死的这个车牌。”克雷多咒骂到。他从文件堆里翻出来一张，详细记录着被害者丢失座驾的信息。

“我不明白为什么是一个航空公司的工作人员。”妮可审视着那具尸体，她准备把这个后现代木乃伊打开，被包裹在油纸和麻绳里，最外边缠着“易碎品”胶带。“她甚至只是个接电话的。”

——

尼禄回家的时候姬莉叶已经在做晚饭了，他从开门就能闻到，洋葱的辛辣和焖土豆的香味。他看见一双陌生的皮鞋，半旧且泥点斑斑。

“姬莉叶，是谁来了——”尼禄哽住了，巨大的恐慌感抓住了他，他四肢僵硬得像灌了水银，胃像被一只手攥住。

“嗨尼禄。”但丁微笑，他坐在餐桌面朝着料理台的那一侧，吃着他们昨晚上看电视时一起吃了一半的薯片。在他的面前，姬莉叶愉悦轻松地准备着晚饭，她甚至还哼着歌。“你为什么不坐下呢，让我们好好聊聊。”

尼禄紧盯着他，妄想用眼神杀死他。他预判自己该如何将他拿下，他没有带枪，手边最具杀伤力的是一个花瓶，和几支康乃馨。

“唔，可以帮我拿一下意面吗，在冰箱里。”姬莉叶头也不回地，她在搅拌盆子里的东西。

“好的。”尼禄干巴巴地回答，他花了超长时间找放在第一格的盒装意面，又在递给女孩的时候停留过久，炉子上沸腾的汤能把所有悄悄话都遮盖住。

最后他别无选择地坐下了。

但丁善意的微笑让他作呕，他穿得像个工薪阶层，衬衫硬板劣质，看起来就像尼禄那里的随便一个同事。

“我总想来这里见见你。”

“你他妈到底想干什么。”尼禄趴在桌子上向他呲牙咧嘴。但丁学着他伏在桌上，像一对交头接耳的小学生：“我他妈已经说了。”

他甚至在模仿我的语气。尼禄要被愤怒涨破脑子了。

“我就想来看看你。”但丁压着嗓子浮夸地唱：“看看你的小房间，你的刮胡刀真该死的难用，噢，还有可爱的姬莉叶。”

“我可真酸啊。”但丁拿腔拿调的。“嫉妒让人发疯，罗珊娜。”

“什么？”尼禄说。

“啊，我也喜欢。他们的爱情真是令人动容。”姬莉叶准备好了晚餐，她把牛肉派端上桌，但丁甚至还帮她摆放了餐具。“唔，谁能不爱妮可基德曼呢。”

“还有他们的秘密小情歌。”但丁看向尼禄，他的蓝眼睛纯粹极了。“只有他们俩能听懂，多么浪漫。”

“啊，真是心思细腻。”姬莉叶感叹到。她忍不住在心里将桌前的两个男人做对比，任职于同一个部门却如此不同。她一直以为在那儿工作的男人除了球赛什么都不爱看。

尼禄吃得异常艰难，他听着两人相谈甚欢，从红磨坊开始逐渐靠向尼禄的生活，他不得不听那个恶魔编造他们一起工作的片段而这些工作都是拜他所赐。

姬莉叶对尼禄的过分沉默感到担忧，又很快被但丁消解。“呃，他今天被头儿骂了一顿，我们在外边看着那家伙气得直跳把一沓资料打在地上。”但丁解释。“不过问题不大。我们决定明天把他揍一顿。”

尼禄勉强点头，他几乎要把叉子攥得变形。

——

“他真是个好人。”姬莉叶收拾着碗碟。“你之前从来没有和我提过他。”

尼禄快疯了，他追查了好几个月的变态杀手就这么大摇大摆地上他家来共进晚餐，哦，还带了一瓶好酒。他每喝一口都怀疑自己会被毒杀。他应该要求保护，要几个保镖守着他的房子。

他没法再瞒着姬莉叶了，他必须告诉她，他——门响了。

“我去开。”尼禄不动声色，他抓过一把刀子，走到门前从猫眼往外看。那有一个小男孩，就住在街道另一头。

尼禄放松下来，他打开门的一瞬间，男人把他抓出去挤在墙上。尼禄手里的刀被抵在自己的下巴。

“嘘——”但丁安抚他，刀尖刺进皮肤。“不要乱动，真的。”

他在尼禄的额头上轻吻了一下。

“晚安，尼禄。”但丁放开他，转身离去。而尼禄在门边瘫软着，颤巍巍地大骂出声。


End file.
